


Il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto i giganti

by BiGGi (donprisciotte)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (sì avete letto bene), AU, giganti come figura filosofica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/BiGGi
Summary: Eren Jaeger viene ricoverato in ospedale in seguito a delle gravi ferite riportate sul suo corpo. Il ragazzo è molto debole, ma è determinato ad uscire per riprendere la sua battaglia contro i giganti. Ma nessuno sembra sapere la verità riguardo i giganti...





	Il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto i giganti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Set_WingedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/gifts), [Falmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmouth/gifts).



**Il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto i giganti.**  
  
“Armin…”  
Mikasa lo trattenne per un braccio. “Mi sembri ancora sconvolto, forse è meglio tornare più tardi quando starai meglio.”  
Armin abbassò la testa e sospirò: si sentiva in colpa per ciò che era successo e aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa per liberarsi almeno un po’ dal peso che aveva sulla coscienza, ma non era del tutto lucido e forse era bene che si riposasse.  
D’altra parte, però, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Mikasa riuscisse a mantenere la sua aria impassibile anche allora. Erano soli e lei non voleva ancora sfogarsi, tutta quella repressione non le avrebbe fatto bene. “No, Mikasa, è meglio andare adesso. Devo farti vedere qualcosa al riguardo…”  
 

* * *

  
Le lacrime, il sangue sparso ovunque, le urla orrificate dei presenti. Eren non riusciva a toglierseli dalla testa, lo perseguitavano nei suoi incubi. Si risvegliò in una stanza completamente bianca, che dava l’aria di essere una stanza d’ospedale per via del pungente odore di disinfettante. Tanto era debole che non aveva la forza nemmeno di  alzare il busto per sedersi; rimase sdraiato e distinse delle voci familiari provenire da fuori.  
“Dottore, come sta Eren?” chiedeva preoccupata Mikasa dall’altra parte della porta. “È debolissimo, ha perso molto sangue e sarebbe sicuramente morto se non aveste chiamato i soccorsi in tempo. Al momento sta dormendo, ma anche una volta sveglio non potrà ricevere visite – almeno finché non sarà fuori pericolo, un’emozione forte potrebbe fargli molto male in un momento come questo.” “Ma dottor Smith…!” protestò Armin, il dottore scosse la testa  “Credo sia bene che il ragazzo venga sottoposto ad una serie di esami. Non preoccupatevi, il suo caso è stato affidato ai migliori dottori di questa struttura e prima di quanto vi aspettiate lo rivedrete sereno ed in salute.” “Grazie mille. Per favore, ci avvisi quando possiamo venire a trovarlo.” “Senz’altro, arrivederci.”  
Il dottor Erwin Smith aprì leggermente la porta della stanza di Eren per controllarlo.  
“S-se ne sono andati via?” “Oh, sei già sveglio. Vado a chiamare i tuoi dottori.” Eren sbuffò, ripetendo la sua domanda “Mikasa e Armin, se ne sono andati?” “Sì, ma non ti preoccupare. Se seguirai le indicazioni che ti verranno date potrai vederli molto presto. Al momento non sei ancora in grado di sostenere incontri con altre persone.” “Come sarebbe a dire che non sono in grado?!” scattò istintivamente in avanti, ma subito dovette sdraiarsi di nuovo, tanto gli girava la testa per quanto era debole. Sentì un forte bruciore agli avambracci, che erano stati medicati con dei punti e delle fasciature. Gli squarci erano molto profondi e, se non fosse stato per Mikasa ed Armin, sarebbe morto dissanguato. Doveva ringraziarli per averlo salvato nonostante tutto, doveva chiedere loro scusa per non essere riuscito a trasformarsi in un titano durante l’ultima guerra. Doveva vederli.  
Lo sguardo compassionevole del dottore gli dava sui nervi, difatti aveva tirato subito un sospiro di sollievo quando questi gli riferì che sarebbe stato preso in cura da altri dottori.  
“Eren, ti presento il dottor Levi Ackermann e la dottoressa Hanji Zoe. Loro si prenderanno cura di te durante la tua permanenza qui.” “Non potevi continuare ad occupartene tu?” chiese – non troppo sottovoce – Levi con aria scocciata, guardando il ragazzo con aria di sufficienza. “Ho casi più importanti di un moccioso depresso come tanti.” “Non è un ragazzo come tanti altri, è un soldato!” “Capisco…” guardò la sua cartella e rimase alquanto perplesso. “Qui c’è scritto che si è inferto le ferite da solo per trasformarsi in un gigante…”.  
Erwin Smith, non sapendo cosa dire, sollevò le spalle e se ne andò: “Con permesso. Oh, mi raccomando…” “So fare il mio lavoro.” Ribatté freddamente Levi, che al chiudersi della porta si avvicinò al paziente.  
“Ti hanno cambiato la fasciatura e disinfettato le ferite, stamattina?” “Non ancora, dotto-oh!”  
Senza un minimo di grazia, gli tolse le strette fasciature e passò del disinfettante sui punti. Ignorò i gemiti di dolore di Eren e attaccò a parlargli, con uguale nonchalance e disgusto nella propria voce: “Dimmi, Jaeger, con quale frequenza hai questi episodi psicotici?”  
“Dottor Levi, non lo tratti così! Bisogna essere gentile con i pazienti.” lo richiamò la dottoressa Hanji Zoe, avvicinandosi anch’ella al ragazzo “Scusalo, a volte è un po’ freddo, ma fidati ché sa fare il suo lavoro.” Gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli, alché lui si ritrasse infastidito.  
“Il suo lavoro, uh…” mugugnò “Io non sono pazzo…” “Sì, dicono tutti così.” Gli rispose velenosamente Levi, a cui Hanji rivolse un’occhiata stupita. Si chiedeva cosa lo avesse spinto ad intraprendere quel lungo percorso di studi per poi ritrovarsi a fare un mestiere che odiava tanto. Eppure lui era uno dei dottori più stimati e riconosciuti in tutta la nazione, perché i suoi metodi funzionavano sempre. Quanto spesso i suddetti metodi fossero poco ortodossi, però, non era dato a sapere alla gente. Ecco, forse era stato il successo la sua motivazione? Oppure i soldi? In ogni caso, Hanji era diversa ed aveva studiato per il puro desiderio di conoscere.  
“Eren?” la dottoressa sorrise al piccolo paziente, gli occhi brillavano di genuina curiosità dietro le lenti degli occhiali “Tu ti trasformi spesso in un gigante?” “Oh, non assecondarlo!” la ammonì duramente Levi “Deve capire che i giganti non esistono!” “Sì, invece!” ringhiò Eren con aria di sfida, Levi inarcò un sopracciglio e rimase a guardarlo.  
“Dottor Levi, lei non ha un passato da soldato?” “Lo sono stato per un po’ di tempo, da ragazzo, ma questo non ti riguarda.” “Allora lei li ha visti! Lei ha combattuto i giganti! Sa che non sono pazzo, io non ho motivo di essere qui!” “Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.” “NON È VERO! VOI LO SAPETE MA CONTINUATE A TENERMI QUI! NON RIUSCIRETE A FERMARMI, DIVENTERò UNO DI LORO E LI STERMINERò UNO AD UNO, OGNI SINGOLO GIGANTE!” Lo sguardo di Eren era spaventoso, non si riusciva a capire a chi fosse rivolto ed era perso in un altro mondo. Lui continuava ad urlare e a divincolarsi dalla presa dei dottori che cercavano di rimetterlo a letto.  
“NON POTETE TENERMI QUI, IO DEVO COMBATTERE!” gridava, ma non riusciva ad alzarsi, era troppo debole per sfuggire a Levi ed Hanji, e poi non era che un ragazzino. Tuttavia, se si fosse trasformato in un titano certo ci sarebbe riuscito. Aveva uno scopo, quindi stavolta non poteva fallire. Si fermò. Guardò i due dottori in silenzio e poi scoppiò in una risata isterica, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo nel vuoto.  
“Pensate davvero che questo basti per fermarmi?” si rivolse a Levi con fare beffardo “Dottore, ha forse bisogno che le rinfreschi le idee?” rise ancora più forte e si portò il braccio alla bocca, stringendo con forza i fili dei punti con i denti, li strappò brutalmente via, spargendo sangue ovunque.  
Straziato dal dolore, iniziò a contorcersi e piangere. Non aveva funzionato neanche stavolta, ancora una volta non si era trasformato in un gigante e le ferite non si erano rigenerate.  
Cadde dal letto, iniziò a vedere nero, e in poco tempo il sangue aveva imbrattato lenzuola e pavimento. Com’era successo? Non era possibile che lui perdesse i suoi poteri…! Le lacrime gli offuscarono la vista e, per la stanchezza e la disperazione, chiuse gli occhi. Sperava di ritrovarsi in uno di quei sogni in cui incontrava finalmente tutta la famiglia insieme, ma si fece solo buio e continuava a sentire le voci dei dottori che parlavano tra loro mentre lo soccorrevano. Non riusciva a capire cosa dicessero, sentiva solo urla nelle sue orecchie.  
Per quanto si sforzasse di ignorarli, erano loro ad essergli accanto e non la sua famiglia, eppure, non volendo rassegnarsi, continuava ad invocare i suoi cari.  
“Mamma…”  
   
“Eccolo, si sta svegliando!”  
si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal naso la dottoressa Hanji, che lo fissava incuriosita mentre Levi guardava male entrambi dall’angolo. Eren fece per muovere le braccia, ma sentì qualcosa tirargliele, come se fosse legato. “Ma cosa…?” “È una camicia di forza, non vedi?”  
Hanji si voltò verso Levi: “Puoi scusarci un momento?” “Meh, d’accordo. Se hai bisogno di me, chiamami.”  
Una volta sola con Eren, lei si sedette accanto al suo letto. “Bene, direi che è ora di fare una chiacchierata, tu che dici?” “Dico che mi dovete togliere questa cosa.” “Oh, lo faremo, ma prima dovrai rispondere a qualche semplice domanda.” “E poi mi slegherete?” chiese il ragazzo con aria costretta, sbuffando.  
Non voleva rispondere a nessuna domanda, tutti erano convinti che fosse una patologia a parlare e qualsiasi suo pensiero non sarebbe mai stato ascoltato. A nessuno importava il reale significato delle sue parole, tanto i suoi discorsi erano sempre talmente chiari che subito gli altri, mossi sempre da chissà quale capacità critica autoconferita, pensavano di scavare a fondo, costruendo folli piste su piste che portavano ogni volte a presunte cause diverse, il tutto senza sapere nulla. Eren odiava questo atteggiamento nei suoi commilitoni ma soprattutto in questi psichiatri che, giustificati da un pezzo di carta e da una divisa, avevano perfino la presunzione di studiarlo per ‘trovare una cura che lo rendesse idoneo alla società’. Hanji, poi, gli sorrideva in quel modo così irritante…  
“Ti ho sentito chiamare la tua mamma, prima di perdere i sensi.” “Sì.” Eren abbassò nuovamente il capo, tentando di tirare un sospiro, ma si sentì mancare l’aria tanto era stretta la camicia di forza. “Toglietemi questa cosa.” Ripeté spazientito “Non riesco a respirare!” “Da qunat’è che non vedi tua madre, Eren?” “Lasciate mia madre fuori dalle vostre teorie strane! Esclamò arrabbiato iniziando a dimenarsi “Lei non c’entra!” “Ti ho solo chiesto da quanto non la ve-“ “Da quando è morta.” Fu la risposta secca di Eren “Cinque anni fa.” “E com’è successo?” “Con l’attacco dei giganti, mamma è rimasta bloccata sotto le macerie della nostra casa e poi ho visto loro che…” “Oooh, ecco che ritornano i giganti!” Hanji non riuscì a contenere il proprio entusiasmo.  
Aveva trovato il punto su cui far leva: lui era appena entrato nell’adolescenza e la possibilità che le sue visioni fossero collegate al dolore della perdita subita da bambino non era così remota. Solo che ancora non le era chiaro cosa il termine ‘giganti’ andasse ad indicare nella testa di Eren. Tuttavia, la risposta alla domanda che stava per porgli avrebbe potuto essere molto utile per capirlo.  
“E quella è stata la prima volta che li hai visti?” chiese con interesse “Com’erano fatti?”  
“Me lo state veramente chiedendo?”  
Eren si rifiutò di rispondere. Lo credevano pazzo? Se lo fosse stato non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare l’addestramento militare, sapeva esattamente cosa diceva e cosa faceva, e loro avevano anche il coraggio di trarre divertimento dal suo caso con quelle stupide domande. Per loro i titani erano delle visioni, il frutto dell’immaginazione di un povero idiota. Sapeva come si sentivano onnipotenti i dottori, anche suo padre era un dottore e cercava di convincerlo a ignorare i giganti.  
Prima Armin e Mikasa ed ora anche il dottor Levi cercava di convincerlo che i giganti non esistessero pur avendoli visti con i propri occhi, pur avendoli combattuti! Entrò proprio in quel momento nella stanza, sotto lo sguardo ammonitore di Eren.  
“Lei sa di che sto parlando, che motivo ha di fingere il contrario?! Bastardo…!” “Non ti calmi nemmeno con la camicia di forza, eh? Dove credi di essere, in un ospedale di incompetenti?” gli si avvicinò con fare minaccioso e si fermò solo quando i loro occhi furono a pochi centimetri di distanza cosicché il ragazzino non potesse evitare il suo sguardo intimidatorio, come se gli stesse scrutando nell’anima. “Ti consiglio di darti una calmata…”  
“Un momento.” Lo interruppe Hanji “Non dovremmo fargli altre domande, prima? O comunque dei test, poi potremmo fare degli esperimenti sulla base di quello!” “Esperimenti?!” Eren prese nuovamente a cercare di liberarsi, senza successo. Il dottore sbuffò.  
“Lo vedi che è aggressivo?! Non ha intenzione di collaborare, è inutile che continui con le tue sciocche domande!” “Ma la mente umana è così affascina-“ “Tienilo fermo.” Hanji obbedì e bloccò il paziente, che riprese ad urlare: “NO! LASCIATEMI! IO STO LOTTANDO CONTRO I GIGANTI!” Levi procedette con l’iniezione. “Io…Sto sconfiggendo…I giganti…”  
 

“Beh, forse è un po’ presto ma hai ragione, vale la pena di sperimentare l’EST.” “Sapevo che l’avresti detto, non ti tiri mai indietro quando si tratta di sperimentare.” “Oh, grazie, è la prima volta che mi fai un complimento. “Non era un complimento…Comunque, vediamo di accendere questo affare.”  
Il dottor Levi collegò l’apparecchio alla presa e Hanji applicò gli elettrodi sul paziente. Il dottor Smith aveva comunicato al suo staff che secondo le nuove norme non si poteva più fare l’elettroshock unilaterale per questioni di sicurezza, ma non essendo questa legge ancora entrata in vigore dovevano attenersi alla vecchia pratica. Il macchinario, poi, era quel che era, non funzionava molto bene, ma vedendo quanto fossero critiche le condizioni del piccolo paziente era bene intervenire… Anche perché – si dicevano – il suo cervello era già danneggiato così, tanto valeva rischiare!  
Prima scossa. “Bene, questo dovrebbe inibire i recettori della dopamina e stimolare la produzione di serotonina. Aumenta la potenza.”  
Seconda scossa, una forte contrazione muscolare. Terza scossa,un urlo.  
“Cosa?! Perché il paziente è sveglio?! Dovrebbe essere anestetizzato!” “Lo era, infatti, deve aver metabolizzato l’anestesia… Aumentiamo il dosaggio!” “Non possiamo dargliene più di così, è praticamente un bambino!” “Vuoi che finisca col cervello fritto?” “No, ma deve esserci un modo per evitare complicazioni. Dobbiamo chiamare il dottor Smith.” “Stiamo già avendo complicazioni, spegni la macchina!” “Non si spegne! Sta andando in sovraccarico!” “Spegni quella cazzo di macchina!”  
Un ultimo urlo straziato di Eren, un odore di bruciato aleggiava per tutta la stanza. “EREN!” Hanji accorse subito a vederlo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Levi chiuse gli occhi del defunto paziente passandogli la mano sul volto.  
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
“Ma certo…” “A cosa stai pensando, Armin?” “I giganti. Sono i nostri nemici, ma siamo anche noi.” “Cosa stai dicendo?” “Tu c’eri, Mikasa, quando è morta la signora Jaeger. Sono stati i giganti.” “Sono stati i solda-“ si bloccò a guardare l’amico. “I soldati…Sono i giganti che distruggono l’umanità?” Armin annuì. “Se solo l’avessi capito prima, forse…” “Ormai è tardi. Andiamo?” “Andiamo.”  
Lasciarono dei fiori sulla tomba. L’epitaffio recitava: “Eren Jaeger, il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto i giganti.”


End file.
